


干，嘴炮

by hhkillua



Category: The Fall (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>犯罪嫌疑人是玩音乐的运动型男 X 新来的小警探</p>
            </blockquote>





	干，嘴炮

 

“跟我回警局一趟。”

“新来的？没处理过这种案子吧。”

手铐的声音。

“问你话呢，怎么不说话。”

“不关你事。”

“态度还挺横嘛，小。警。察。”

 

撞上树干的声音。

 

“嗷哦！操！你干什么！”

“我不是小警察！我是高级警探。你给我放尊重点。”

“嘶，高级警探还来干这种逮捕的小事，看来也高不到哪里去。”

 

手指狠狠按在倒数第三节腰椎骨上。指甲慢慢往下抠。

 

“嗯！操！”

“你不是话挺多嘛。”

“操！”

 

头顶的树叶因为震动掉落了几片。

 

“现在知道为什么派我这个高级警探来‘干’这种小事了吗？”

“嗯。。。”

“嗯？”

“操！”

“嗯，知道了吗？”

“操！知道了！”

“不，我看你还是不知道。”

 

啪啦啪啦落叶被碾碎的声音。

 

“树林外还有警察呢，你想干什么！”

“当然是干你啊。放心，这树丛里，你喊破喉咙也没人来。”

 

手铐摩擦的声音。

 

“操，你肯定不是警探！”

“你看，你又不相信了，要给你出示证件吗？”

 

一阵静止，证件皮套啪关上的声音。

 

“TOM 是吧，我不会放过你的。”

“你叫什么？”

“LOWELL. ”

“不愧是跳伞健将啊，大腿肌肉不错啊。”

“啊啊啊啊！操！”

“干警探很累的，你看你又加重的了我的工作量。”

“混蛋。”

“看你嘴巴这么闲，要不要给它找点事做？”

“操！”

 

×××

 

“操，我的手腕都擦破皮了。”

“你不应该乱动的。”

“你居然操了犯罪嫌疑人。完全没有职业道德。”

“我是第一次干这个事，以前从来没有过。”

“。。。。。。”

 

“我想我有点喜欢上你了。”

 

LOWELL回头看见TOM一脸疑惑的样子，舔了舔嘴，放声大笑。

“我也是第一次看见这么差劲的的警探。”

 

END

 

说了嘴炮嘛，那就是干嘴炮～～～


End file.
